


校园pwp

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	校园pwp

金在中故作镇定地直直盯着他，脸颊和耳根都带着粉色。

“哥哥...”

“你是不是就是喜欢故意勾我？”

老是出现在幻想和梦里的唇终于被他咬进了嘴里。是比想象中还要甜腻的果冻触感，金在中没有经验，郑允浩也并不熟练，先是撕咬般的对嘴唇的侵略，然后也只知道舌头抵在一起纠缠。

金在中被亲得喘不过气，舌头都被吸麻了，想往后躲却也只能蹭着墙往下滑，郑允浩看他就快受不了，抱着他倒向医务室小小的床。

两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，金在中偏着头不敢看他，耳朵红得发烫，被毫无章法亲肿的嘴唇还亮晶晶的。郑允浩忍不住对着眼前发红的耳根吹气，惹得人发出呜呜的叫声。

“痒，哥哥别弄了...”

金在中的手隔着薄薄的衬衫撑着郑允浩的胸膛，却又没有真的用力推开，小猫撒娇一样。

“在中，我问你，你知道谈恋爱到底要干什么吗？”

郑允浩下面早就被蹭出了火，死死贴在人大腿中间再明显不过。金在中红着脸点头，声音小得像蚊子叫。

“知道的。”

郑允浩觉得自己简直就是一匹大尾巴狼，眼前的金在中就是不小心成精的乖兔子，要一整只被自己哄着骗着吃进肚子里。可是他根本就控制不了，情欲骗不了人，他没有办法再否认，只是听到有别的人出现在这人身边，他几乎就已经快疯了。

 

“避孕套认识吗？”

兔子似的人被吓了一跳，伸出手轻轻戳了一下郑允浩从柜子里翻找出来的方形小口袋，脸腾得一下就更红了，轻轻点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“认识...可是我没用过。”

“哥哥教你怎么用。”

郑允浩满意于他的回答，却也惊讶于自己对待他时的恶趣味。他喜欢小子全心全意说喜欢他的反应，简直想把心都掏出来给他看。却又同时想把他欺负得泪流不止，听他呜咽着喊他女孩儿才能喊的“哥哥”。

因为是第一次，光靠套子肯定是不够的，郑允浩开始满屋子找东西做润滑。金在中被整个剥光坐在床上，锁骨和脖子被人咬出一片红印子，胸前粉红色的点点被空气刺激得微微凸起，年糕一样洁白柔软的腰腹微微发着抖，漂亮的性器不知道什么时候也勃起了，顶端不停冒着水。可他整个人却还是呆呆的，低着头咬着嘴唇不敢看人。

郑允浩忍得快要爆炸了，金在中真的什么都不会，摸都不敢主动摸，想让他亲一亲那就更不可能了。不过他也很庆幸，至少小子没有在他脱下裤子之后立刻就被吓软了。

“怎么什么都没有...”

“哥哥，别找了，你直接进来，我可以的。”

金在中的声音很软，又带着视死如归的坚定。郑允浩这才意识到，这小子生怕他要是今天不把他整个吃下去，以后就再也没有机会了似的。郑允浩心脏沉甸甸的，要爆开一样，在他头上轻轻揉了一把。

“傻小子说什么呢，你那么小，不受伤才怪。”

金在中沉默了，郑允浩让自己努力忽视他身上扎眼的红的白的东西，保持着深呼吸继续在药柜里翻翻找找。直到他终于在积灰的柜子角落里找到一只快过期的润滑，床上却传来细碎的喘息声。

金在中趴在床上，饱满的小屁股不自觉地拱起来，他脸埋进枕头里，臀缝中粉嫩的小口正一点点难挨地吞噬着他自己的手指，他用手轻轻沾着前面性器分泌出来的粘液，正试图再塞入第二根。

郑允浩眼睛都看直了，赶紧把人拉起来抱进怀里亲，一只手忍不住地摩擦过他粉红柔软的乳尖。

“这谁教你的？嗯？”

“..啊..哥哥....在中天天都在想哥哥....想得忍不住....呜.....”

“可是哥哥一直都不肯要我...因为在中不是女孩儿...呜呜....”

金在中闭着眼睛窝在他怀里撒泼，任由郑允浩发烫的手沿着他的脊椎往下摸，两人的性器黏糊糊的撞在一起，郑允浩喘了口气，把润滑剂挤在上面涂开。

“谁说不是，在中明明就是我的女孩儿。”

“以后只许在哥哥面前这样，自己不许这样，知道吗？”

“..嗯....”

沾湿了的性器顶在小小的穴口，郑允浩的手指还在里面努力扩张，温热又湿软的穴道紧紧吸吮着他的手指，郑允浩伸进去第三根，另一只手揉面团似的揉捏着紧张的臀肉，想让怀里的人放松下来。金在中脸还是埋在郑允浩怀里，轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨，却还是掩不住难耐的呻吟声。

显然是被手指弄到舒服的地方了，小穴湿得很快，再重重按压了一会儿那块地方，因为太过舒服分泌的肠液混合着润滑剂咬不住似的往外冒。郑允浩咬咬牙，掐着他的腰把早就浑身发软的人抱起来，对准了还在不停张合着的因为充血而变得嫣红的穴口一点点操了进去。

“..啊...嗯...痛.....啊....好奇怪....”

金在中里面又湿又热，郑允浩一个没忍住，一下直接把小穴全部撑满了。穴口边缘冒出的几缕血丝吓得他不敢再动。

金在中早就晕乎乎的，下巴高高抬起，对着郑允浩一会儿好痛一会儿好舒服地用带着哭腔的声音嗯嗯啊啊乱喊一气。

埋在里面的性器感觉到了穴道的收缩，却又因为担心而忍着不敢动作，郑允浩太阳穴突突地跳着，他拉低金在中的头，又哄着人咬着舌头亲了半天。

“到底痛不痛啊？”

“...唔....”

金在中好像这才回过神来，乌黑的头发被汗弄湿，贴着红肿的嘴唇，漆黑的眼睛里装满了他，就这样认真看了好一会儿。

“哥哥喜欢我痛还是不痛啊...”

下面被突然涨大的性器撑得更开了，眼泪已经忍不住开始往下掉，怀里的小子却还咬着嘴唇不愿意哭出声音。

“....你就说痛不痛，说实话，不要再勾我....会受不了的。”

郑允浩心里涨涨的，还觉得有点生气，这小子实在是太傻了，怎么一点也不知道爱惜自己的身体。埋在里面的肉棒稍微往上顶了顶，快感铺天盖地席卷而来，他差点没控制住做出一些惨无人道的事来。

被体内凶器突然袭击，金在中总算还是忍不了了，眼泪哗哗地往下流，沙哑的声音喊着郑允浩的名字。

“....呜呜....痛....哥哥太大了...好痛.....允浩.....”

郑允浩又想笑又心疼，拍着人的脊背，哄小孩一样哄着，一个个吻从脖子开始降落，含住他小巧嫣红的乳头舔咬，努力挑逗他身体上每一个敏感的地方。没过一会，金在中紧绷的身体又渐渐放松了下来，他用手轻轻按住自己腹部被体内的肉棒顶起的突出。

“...哥哥...呜....都怪在中没用，你以后多和我做好不好？”

“允浩喜欢什么...嗯...我都会学的.....啊..不是...不是要你喜欢我的意思...呜...会让哥哥舒服的.....”

小家伙一边说，一边好像又忍不住想起什么伤心事，委屈地把眉头皱着。见郑允浩忍得辛苦又不敢动，竟自己主动提起腰，却又因为大腿无力重重摔了回去，把体内又热又大的肉棒吃得更深，不经意间磨过最舒服的一点。

“啊！...呜......什么啊...嗯....好奇怪....”

郑允浩本就因为他说的话胸闷气短，自然不会放过这个良好的教育机会。见金在中已经适应了大小，便再也不忍耐地往上使劲顶弄着，每一次都故意撞在那一小块地方。

“呜...呜啊....”

“..哈...允呐...”

“....哥哥....唔......”

“喜欢你，才不敢接受你，喜欢你，才不舍得吃了你，喜欢你，才问你痛不痛，中儿怎么什么都不明白？”

金在中吸了吸鼻子，一副不敢相信的样子，眼睛泪光闪闪盯着人看，眼角弯弯的上翘着。

“真的？”

他脸上还带着一片情动的潮红色，连耳朵尖都是粉的，被吸肿的嘴唇却是艳红的。郑允浩看得甚至一时忘了憋了这么久的还想说的话。

“你是真傻？”

郑允浩再也忍不了了，温暖的穴肉绞得他几乎要发狂。

“中儿想不想知不知道，哥哥这个月在梦里操了你多少次？每次都是怎么吃的你？”

他把人托着屁股抱起来，用比刚才还要快的速度狠狠往里插弄着，每一下都顶在最舒服的地方。金在中在人身上挂着，腰上早就被人掐出了红印子，屁股都被顶得一抖一抖的，大腿根的嫩肉也被磨得发红，前面还贴着郑允浩的小腹磨蹭，忍不住地往外吐水，搞得到处都黏糊糊的。

“...呜...中儿天天都梦见哥哥.....嗯...吃掉我....哥哥把中儿全吃掉.....啊...”

金在中浑身都酥酥麻麻，根本使不上力，他试图撑着郑允浩的大腿，扭着腰，屁股吃着肉棒一点一点往下压，却根本跟不上郑允浩往上顶弄的节奏，抬一下屁股还没来得及坐下去，穴里绞着发烫的肉棒就又被顶了四五下了。

“啊.....好舒服啊.....要被哥哥顶坏掉了....呜...允呐......”

“我们在中怎么这么傻的？是不是偷偷怪我平时对你不够好？还老是觉得我讨厌你？”

郑允浩伸手去揉他的屁股，惩罚似的轻轻拍打，巴掌落在臀瓣上响起清脆的声音。金在中全身都很瘦，好不容易有点肉，还都约好了似的全部长在屁股和大腿根上。丰润的臀肉混着汗水，软腻得快抓不住。郑允浩手停不下来，上瘾似的揉捏着，却无意中把性器送到了更深的地方，擦过最舒服的地方死死碾磨着最深处。

“..呜啊....哥哥....呜....太深了....”

金在中的小穴彻底被操开了，止不住地收缩着，黏腻的穴道分泌了更多体液，像是不满足般，要主动把体内作恶的大家伙吃到更深的地方去。他前面性器早就射过两次，现在又绷得很紧了。金在中呜咽着想自己把它摸出来，却被郑允浩拦着手阻止。

“我们中儿，宝贝，是哥哥的乖女孩儿，女孩儿怎么可以用那里舒服呢。”

金在中又蹙着眉毛看郑允浩，郑允浩却也不心软，低着头，看着那人可怜的性器一点点磨蹭着自己的腹部，靠这样的热量获得一点快感。

“...嗯...哥哥...对不起....”

金在中用脸蹭着郑允浩的脸撒娇，放弃般扭动着腰肢，卖力地吸着体内的大肉棒，把胸前被人捏肿的敏感的小点主动蹭上郑允浩的胸膛，就像真正的女孩儿一样，因为乳房的快感发出呻吟。

郑允浩被勾得就要受不了，金在中太听话了，他不忍心再这样欺负人，主动用手握住那人翘起的性器上下撸动，还用手拍拍他的屁股。

“中儿乖，自己动一动，哥哥帮你前面。”

性器被炽热好看的手握住照顾，金在中本就使不上力的腰更软了，上面还留着郑允浩掐的红印子。可是体内的东西真的停止了动作，只是轻微一跳一跳地，满满撑着他食髓知味的嫩穴，明明还被插得满满的，可就是说不上来的空虚。

“嗯..哥哥....要哥哥帮我....”

“不行，哥哥累了，中儿想舒服就自己来。”

“呜.....”

郑允浩另一只手又捏住他胸前薄薄的肌肉，拇指挑逗着还留着口水渍的乳头划着圈。金在中只觉得下面又是一阵收缩，像是要挽留刚才的灭顶快感。他舔了舔嘴唇，眼神迷离，没办法只能嗷呜乱叫，最后还是在郑允浩的注视下撑着两边的被单自己抬起屁股动作起来。

“在中胸怎么这么小？哥哥给你多捏一捏，变大一点好不好？”

“嗯嗯....好.....只要哥哥喜欢....呜....”

他每抬一下屁股，郑允浩就伸出一只手使劲拍打一下被操到发浪的柔嫩臀尖。好几个部位都被同时照顾到，郑允浩手稍微用了点力，强烈的快感逼得金在中没过多久就又射了出来。郑允浩也不再强撑，射出来的东西几乎要把套子装满。他搂着又累又羞，埋着头不敢再看人的金在中亲了又亲，那人却怎么也不肯抬头和他对视了。

“怎么了，小子，现在才知道害羞？”

“嗯...允浩..我们是算在一起了吧？”

金在中眼睛已经哭得有点肿了，声音也哑得不行，满身都是自己留下的齿痕印子。郑允浩突然觉得自己是不是玩得太过了，可是傻小子吃起来实在是太美味，他下面又渐渐有了抬头的迹象，好像把最近的梦里那些场景一次性还原一下也不错。

“我的中儿在想什么？不是在一起了我们这样算什么啊....你哥哥我是那种人吗？”

“嗯...哥哥是哪种人，在中就喜欢哪种的。”

金在中说得毫不犹豫，斩钉截铁的模样把郑允浩都吓了一跳。他只好搂着人不放手，金在中简直太瘦了，可以一整个被自己围住。郑允浩叹了口气，

“傻。”

金在中挣脱他的怀抱，抬头望着他，他每次叫郑允浩的名字的时候眼睛都亮晶晶的。

“不是傻，是喜欢哥哥呢。”

郑允浩再也说不出话了，心里像揣了个火炉子。

—————————

虽然是pwp，但这里有一些有很必要的交代：

金在中读书晚➕初中留级，实际上已经成年了，甚至还比郑允浩大一天；  
隔壁高中的男的是金在中表哥，一起逛街是为了给“直男”小郑选礼物；  
郑允浩一开始装直男是因为他的这群混混朋友并不可能真正理解他，而他想保住混混头子的地位。

end


End file.
